


Sir22

by Sasukee



Series: sir [4]
Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	Sir22

“自信一点嘛，你现在可是最潮流的猫。”

收拾完厨房，经过客厅时佐助看到鸣人还在哄已经陷入自闭状态的橘猫。鸣人已经没招了，回到沙发边随手又把一个毛线球砸过去，毛线球在猫脑袋上跳了一下，然而剔了八字发型的胖猫对着墙壁一动不动，倔强的小背影大概是对鸣人无声的抗议。鸣人无奈叹口气，佐助脱下围裙准备洗澡，经过沙发时不满地出声:“这就是你引以为豪的审美。”

“是美容师推荐的啊我说，她说最近很多猫都做的这种发型，这是猫界的时尚潮流什么的……最近出的猫刊杂志封面不都是这种造型的猫么？”鸣人心累地看着猫脑瓜中间那一道过于明显的肉粉色，还有两侧呈八字撇下去的毛，美容师似乎还特地抹了发胶。这就是他花了大价钱搞出来的发型，可惜猫和猫主子似乎都不满意。

“现在这只猫归你了。”

“有必要这么嫌弃……？好吧，归我就归我。”

鸣人无奈地挠挠头发。佐助发出轻轻的冷哼，懒得理会这一人一猫，抱着浴袍进了浴室。半个小时后他从浴室出来，鸣人似乎已经放弃，闭着眼睛靠在沙发上，猫仍然自闭中。

佐助擦着头发走近沙发，最后站定在沙发背的后面。他没有出声，目光像欣赏艺术品一样游走在鸣人身上。从性感的喉结到挺直的鼻梁，再到略有褶皱的眉心，金发男人靠在沙发上仰着脸，坚毅深邃的脸部轮廓在客厅橙黄的夜灯下已经柔和很多，也许他终于察觉到伺候一只猫远比侦破一桩凶杀案还要遭罪，因此现在的他看上去疲倦又乏力。

佐助俯下身，在慢慢接近鸣人的脸时，那双蓝色眼睛忽然睁开。

“我发自内心的觉得这个发型让它看起来狂野十足。”鸣人仍试图拯救两人不一致的审美，但佐助并不在意他说的内容。他只在意恋人像低音炮一样低沉又性感的声音。

“这就是你让它自闭的理由？”

“看起来超帅气啊我说。”

大概是鸣人坚持的模样有点小可怜，佐助眨眨眼：“好吧，虽然我不认同它是地球上最帅气的猫，但我认同它是地球上最帅气的警官的猫，四舍五入下来似乎也没什么问题。”鸣人眼底涌出柔情的笑，安静的看着佐助，不再说话。佐助绕过沙发，他知道鸣人的意思，知道自己现在虽然裹着浴袍但在鸣人眼里等同于一丝不挂。为了不再被鼬搞突然袭击，他今天可是特意没有回到公寓，而是选择带鸣人来到了自己的另一套单身住房。

“不过，有些原则性的问题是不能被忽略的。坐端正，漩涡长官。”佐助命令，“你把我的猫搞出抑郁症了，作为爱猫协会会长，现在我正式对你提起私人诉讼，你得接受审问。”当鸣人如佐助所愿在沙发上坐好，佐助非常满意地奖励了对方一个吻，他摸着恋人的脸顺势坐了下去，屁股自然也稳稳妥妥地压在了恋人已经勃起的火热部位。

宇智波警官是属于有身高又显瘦的人，因此他坐在他的长官腿上完全不会觉得拥挤。当然，他并不担心自己的体重，他也不允许鸣人担心。不过鸣人眨巴眨巴眼睛，忽然想到什么，他一只手环住肆意妄为坐上自己大腿的下属，另一手在外套兜里摸手机。

“鉴于之前被鼬先生举报作风不正，这场审问有必要完整的录下来……这个角度不错？”鸣人蹭起身把手机支在了茶几上。

“然后再把视频传给他？”

“至少这能证明我们没有徇私枉法，是清白的。”

佐助躲开鸣人凑上来的吻，低哼一声：“……虚伪。”

“这不叫虚伪，叫真情实意……”

“真情实意的性骚扰？”佐助使了点力就夹紧下面已经摸进大腿根的手，扬起下巴挑衅地看着鸣人。鸣人勾唇，被夹着的右手仍然肆意妄为，顺势就在他柔嫩光滑的腿根掐了一把。

客厅的灯被关了，除了沙发上的细微动静，只有橘猫面壁自闭的背影被楼道暗淡的灯影拉得老长。佐助的脚趾完全蜷缩，下体正被那只火热的手掌恶劣抚弄，浴袍也早已松散，为了不被邻居报警投诉。他选择把头埋进鸣人的颈窝阻止自己的呻吟，忽然又一口狠咬在鸣人坚实的肩膀上。

鸣人却像被咬得舒服，胯下一顶将他带起，又抬起脑袋，鼻尖暧昧地沿着他脖子上摩擦过:“……我应该向你坦白，你不是第一个内裤都不穿就往我身上坐的人。”

“嗯、那谁是第一个？”

“红灯区的……小玛丽？还是小梦露来着？”

“哈……！”迎来高潮的一瞬佐助再次咬住鸣人的肩膀，刚刚说什么来着？红什么区？他面色潮红伏在鸣人肩头，两颗虎牙几乎刺进鸣人的肉，同时成功的让鸣人发出一声闷哼。他得感谢鸣人今天还没有洗澡，他喜欢鸣人身上淡淡的汗味和酒味，甚至从刚才开始就一直在舔弄鸣人的脖子。他也喜欢就这样黏糊糊的被鸣人抱着，享受对方替自己手淫。

暧昧的腥味在空气中散开。因为红灯区的问题，佐助忍着快感揪开了埋在自己胸前的脑袋，被吸得火辣辣的乳尖终于脱离了鸣人湿润的唇。一只手从鸣人肩头的位置粗暴地扯下了鸣人的衬衣，佐助抚摸着对方肩臂上匀称紧实的肌肉，手指又下滑到棕色的乳头惩罚性地捏弄起着，他警告似的哼了一声：“我喜欢诚实的人，但不喜欢诚实过头的人。”

“那只是一个任务，小佐助……”

“叫长官。”

“好吧长官，我知道诚实这种东西在你眼里也许狗屁不值，但事实就是她比你值钱多了，”鉴于宇智波平时的霸道，鸣人觉得现在应该给他一点打击，“要她陪睡大概得花我们一晚上的酒钱，但要你陪睡似乎并不需要花钱。”

“你所有信用卡的密码都是703723，你以为我不知道？”佐助的手摸到沙发后鸣人挂着的外套，从里面掏出钱包后他又挑眉，“今晚过后它们就都归我了。”

“哈，”现在鸣人又换上一副“刚才我只是开玩笑”的模样，“宝贝你怎么能较真？听着，你明明是无价的。”

“没错，所以从今天起你所有的薪水都得上交，拿来填补无价的我的一夜陪睡。”

鸣人发现自己竟然无话可说。他就不该提那该死的红灯区，不该提他曾经的小玛丽和小梦露，就算要提他也应该先把钱包藏起来，现在去改密码还来得及吗？看到佐助仿佛取得胜利的笑，他无法发火，忽然一把将人抱起一副要收拾人的凶狠模样，声音也完全沙哑：“既然钱都出了，我想今晚不管我怎么搞，你都不会说不。”

“不，长官。”

佐助笑了，双腿一使力，就紧紧夹住了他男人的腰。

他们保持着这个姿势，推开卧室门之前佐助已经迫不及待地和鸣人交换了一个火辣的湿吻。宇智波希望人生的第一场性爱能有绝妙的体验，最好他的金发上司能把他搞得下不了床，毕竟他等这一刻等得太久了。当然他也知道鸣人比他忍得还辛苦，因为这个白痴裤子下的阴茎简直像要跳出来粗暴地戳着他的屁股缝。就是因为这个，佐助发现自己脑子里无可救药地开始幻想着鸣人的阴茎，他忘了还在面壁自闭的猫，忘了自己爱猫协会会长的身份，也忘了小玛丽和小梦露，满胸腔都是膨胀的欲望，甚至在被鸣人粗暴地扔在床上时他的身体也不可抑制地兴奋起来——

“天，看看你的样子……”鸣人像是看穿一切露出意味深长的笑。他一边脱掉衬衣一边俯下身子，然而并没有太过凶猛的动作，反而先是温柔吻上佐助的额头，“今晚肯定不会再有人打扰我们了，对吧。”

……

当青蛙闹钟大喇叭似的唱起了欢快的儿歌，起床气非常糟糕的宇智波忍无可忍地丢出第二个枕头，同时心中把同居人骂了个遍。这无可救药的蠢货，明明今天休假为什么还要设那该死的闹钟？！

但很遗憾的是他的蠢货趴在床上一动不动，完全不受闹钟影响。看着金发人半边脸都陷进棉被里睡得香甜的模样，佐助更加忍无可忍了：“起来，白痴——”一脚踹过去，自己就要气冲冲下床。

“靠，大清早的火气这么大？”

睡得正舒服的鸣人突然挨了一脚，勉强支起眼皮，迷迷糊糊的胳膊一伸就把炸毛的那个拽回来困在身下，又扯过暖哄哄的被子。昨晚搞得狠，他笃定佐助没有余力反抗，所以可以放心的把人压着再睡个回笼觉。说实话，以前的佐助早上起床后温顺又乖巧还会帮他热牛奶，这就算是演戏也不至于呈现出和本性完全相反的一面吧？鸣人严重怀疑这个宇智波已经不是戏精而是精分了。

“靠……”才眯了几秒金发男人又闷闷出声，胸口的乳头被咬得又湿又疼，就算被压着佐助也不会老实，他不得不撑起身子，那双宝蓝色的眼睛略带威胁地眯起来，盯着下面和他同样赤身裸体的情人，“今天不想出门了吗？”

“我发誓今天无论你能不能找到房子你和你的破闹钟都得滚出去……唔！”佐助后半句话淹没在情人甜蜜的吻之中。

大概九点的时候两个人才真正起床，起床气一旦过了，宇智波又恢复了正常。两个人在浴室洗漱，佐助挤牙膏的时候留意到镜子里的人，定了定神，现在他很怀疑昨晚滚完床单后鸣人是不是还暴打了自己一顿？身上几乎没有完好的肌肤，全是惨烈的吻痕和瘀伤，他又低头，大腿根已经被掐成了紫红色。而罪魁祸首也在旁边照镜子，大概是发现背部被抓得实在是惨不忍睹，他甚至有些无辜地皱起眉：

“天，昨晚我滚床单的对象到底是一头狮子还是一头豹子？”

“也许是NARUTO。”佐助试图狡辩，老实说看到鸣人的背时他心里就平衡了。

“也许还有别的嫌疑人？”鸣人过来环住他，下巴搁在他的肩头。他将佐助一只手抬起，又刻意捏住佐助的五指让佐助的指甲能够更好地暴露在两人眼皮子底下。佐助这时不服气地哼哼一声，鸣人轻笑着将这只手拉近自己的嘴，“好吧，让我和宇智波先生可爱的指甲做个吻别礼。”他吻了吻佐助的手背，遗憾地说，“大概今晚之前我们就要告别它了。”

橘猫已经不再面壁自闭，它躺在沙发上微微睁着眼睛，像干死的鱼儿一动不动。考虑到佐助先生操劳过度，鸣人先生主动承包了做早餐和洗碗的任务。今天天气不错，阳光很温和，在厨房流水台的位置鸣人能看到邻居家的那只狗正企图在白栅栏下的泥土里抛出一个深坑，它的狗脑袋已经伸到这边来并且碰倒了栅栏下的一盆雏菊，但狗屁股还卡在另一边。鸣人盯着那只傻狗，一边把碗洗得叮当响一边思考该怎么友好地向他的邻居提起这个事情——作为一个拥有强迫症的完美主义者，佐助绝对不会容许他的白栅栏下出现一个狗洞。


End file.
